1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus for turning steerable wheels on a vehicle with an adjustment device to adjust a rack and pinion into proper meshing engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power steering systems having a rack and a pinion are utilized in nearly all of today's vehicles to steer at least two of the wheels of a vehicle. The steering wheel of the vehicle is typically connected to a pinion gear that is in meshing engagement with a rack. The rack and pinion are supported in a housing and the rack translates the rotational movement of the pinion and steering wheel into a linear movement. The linear movement of the rack is translated to the steerable wheels of the car typically by a tie rod connected to each of the steerable wheels. In addition, power steering systems typically include an assisting force that provides a pressure or a force in proportion to the rotation of the steering wheel for assisting the linear movement of the rack. The assisting force is an additional systems that may be a hydraulic system utilizing a hydraulic piston coupled to the rack or electrical system utilizing an electric motor to supply the assisting force to the rack. In either system there is a desire to properly support and allow for adjustments to the meshing engagement between the pinion and the rack during the operational life of the power steering apparatus.
The rack can be supported in the housing by a bearing to reduce the frictional resistance on the linear movement of the rack within the housing. The bearing also supports the rack and typically is adjustable to position the rack in proper meshing engagement with the pinion. The bearing, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,375, utilizes a yoke with a bearing surface that is eccentric to the housing to support and adjust the rack into proper meshing engagement with the pinion. The yoke is installed into a housing of the power steering assembly. Once installed, the yoke is rotated thereby adjusting the support and positioning the rack in proper meshing engagement with the pinion. The yoke is then permanently staked into position with a tool to deform the housing to support and secure the yoke in the rotated position. Since the yoke is staked into position the yoke and bearing support is not adjustable after the complete installation of the yoke into the assembly. Therefore the yoke does not allow for adjustment of the rack after the completed assembly of a vehicle, and further provides no adjustment during the operation of the power steering assembly.
Additional bearing designs such as the bearing disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,050, utilizes a two-piece bearing design with a complex assembly involved to support the rack in the housing. The rack bearing is complex with a multiple piece bearing surface and additional bushings are needed to support the rack in proper meshing engagement with the pinion.
Therefore there exists a need to provide a power steering apparatus with a bearing having few components to support the rack in proper meshing engagement with the pinion. In addition, some type of an adjustment device would be desirable for engaging the bearing to adjust the bearing to support the rack in proper meshing engagement with the pinion.